Transformers: Return from the Rust
by dhunter158
Summary: After the battle in Chicago, Shockwave somehow survives the ordeal and finds a way to restore the spark back into the Decepticons. Now they face off against the Autobots with new recruits and have an epic battle of their lives!
1. Prologue

Behold! I am about to work on my promised Transformers fanfict! I am excited myself, so be aware, more shall come!

Transformers: Return from the Rust

Prologue

Energon. The very substance that sustains the life of our kind. We've thrived off of it and grew on our planet Cybertron, until its counterpart came. Dark Energon, more potent and unstable than the regular. The substance that nearly destroyed our planet.

After it was discovered, Megatron, the Decepticon ruler and dictator, grew mad with power and tried to infuse Dark Energon within the core of our planet. The Autobots would not allow it to happen, for it would kill Cybertron and leave it a barren wasteland. They fought with the Decepticons in a long and grueling war and managed to destroy most of their supply. Sadly, the core had been infected and would take years to recover. Without a choice, with the Decepticons still powerful and Megatron in control of Cybertron, the Autobots fled to Earth, away from their grasp…


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1

Part 1: Chapter 1

"Hurry up with that repair kit, Astrotrain!"

"Shut up, Shockwave! Who died and put you in charge?"

"Well, Megatron died a few days ago and I am second in command, so I guess the answer is me! Now shut that metal hole on your face you call a mouth and start the repairs!"

It has been three days since the battle to bring Cybertron to Earth happened between the Autobots and the Decepticons. The Decepticons suffered a major defeat, along with the loss of their leader, Megatron, when he dueled with the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. Shockwave, who was severely mauled by Optimus Prime, managed to escape undetected by the Autobots. Although his body was nearly ripped and blown apart, Shockwave was able to crawl away from the wreckage to a desolate area outside of Chicago, even though he couldn't really see anything due to his optical sensor being ripped off from his body. He had to call somebody to repair him, but he can't send a distress signal or the humans would detect his location. He had no other choice however. Luckily, Astrotain knew the location to where the Decepticons were and was headed toward his destination, until he got the signal. He got to Shockwave before any of the humans and Autobots could detect them and brought him to an old, abandoned car factory, where they were going to hide for a while. Astrotrain knew Shockwave was a mess, so he prepared a repair kit; the problem was that he had no knowledge of repairing mechanics.

"I'm not a doctor, you know! I don't even have the slightest of what to do and your body looks like a ton of scrap metal right now!"

"I realize that, Astrotrain. I'll help explain what to do. Just follow my instructions, for my sake!"

"Fine…say, how are you talking anyway? I thought you had a bug in your speech box that wouldn't allow you to speak!"

"Yes, it may seem funny when you think about it, but now is not the time to think about it! Can you get on with the repairs already?"

"Sigh…okay, fine."

"Thank you. Now here's what you got to do…"

Step by step, Astrotrain put together most of the circuitry, grabbed spare scrap metal pieces and placed it on Shockwave's body while hot blue fire from a blow torch in one hand went over it. First, the limbs. It was essential to gain mobility again. Second, his spine. It would enable functions again. Third, his head. It will regain his senses. Fourth, his eye. His sight would then be restored. Finally, the holes on his body. It would give him support and defense for his system.

It is done. Astrotrain stepped back to witness the recovered Shockwave walk toward him. He gazed around the room with his giant red eye and put his hand on the wall. He could feel it. After he pulled his hand away, he only looked at his large partner.

"Astrotrain…how do I look?"

"Well, better than what you looked like before!"

Astrotrain pulled out a shiny metal slab from the wall and showed him his repaired body. Shockwave was impressed.

"Not bad. For a low ranking Decepticon compared to me, you do your job very well."

"Am I supposed to be insulted or overjoyed by that remark?"

"Calm down, Astrotrain. I meant it as a compliment."

Shockwave sat on a metal crate, concerned about what to do now. The Decepticon army was utterly annihilated by the Autobots, which severely decreases their morale.

"Astrotrain…are you aware of our situation right now?"

"I am…this is humiliating for us! If only we had more high-ranking Decepticons, we could have stood more of a chance, a better one as a matter of fact!"

"Well, because of that loss, our leader is dead. Not only did Megatron die, but Starscream, Soundwave, and Barricade too. I was the lucky one that survived and now we're like prisoners in their cells. We are stuck."

"Heh, nice statement from a Decepticon who is second in command. You're supposed to take charge when the leader is gone and you're stuck?"

"The Autobots are patrolling the area as we speak and the army is pretty much wiped out! I can't do much right now, don't you see? It's suicide if we attacked them! It wouldn't be logical! WHAT WOULD YOU DO?"

Enraged, Shockwave threw a table at Astrotrain, but he ducked and it shattered on the wall. Then, they were both just staring at each other, looking for a solution.

"I…I will think of a solution. In the meantime, our primary objective is to not be spotted. I'm going to work out the remaining details on myself. I'll let you know when I have something, so I'll be right back."

After Shockwave left the room, Astrotrain sat down to think as well. Shockwave was right that the Autobots have the power. What could the two of them do?

"You'd better have something, or it might mean the end of our existence…"

Meanwhile, in Washington D.C., Sam Witwicky stepped out of his apartment to get some well-deserved moments of relaxation. It's not everyday that a person has to go save the world three times without dying; that was an incredible feat. While he was just gazing around the street, two arms came around and hugged him. He turned around to see his girlfriend, Carly Spenser, standing in front of him.

"Well, you certainly are up early."

"How can I not be? Even though it was a few days ago, that day still haunts me."

"Relax, the Decepticons are dead. You don't need to worry about being in any battle now."

"Yeah, but still…"

"No more words. Let's get inside."

They both stepped inside, smiling at each other. They were about to tenderly kiss each other, but it was short lived when a small Transformer appeared from behind them.

"Oh yeah! Let me see that action!"

Carly screamed when she saw Wheelie come out of nowhere. Sam grabbed him by the neck and carried him over to the couch.

"Why must you keep doing that? Can't you leave us alone for just two minutes?"

"Nope. It's not in my nature."

Sam tossed Wheelie aside and it wasn't long before his friend, Brains, came beside him.

"So, did you see much? How was it?"

"I got nothing."

"Crap, we never did get much. Let's see what's on tv."

They both ran toward the couch and grabbed the remote to see what was on. Sam and Carly saw they were now busy and went to the kitchen to get breakfast started.

"By the way, where is Optimus now?"

"Well… he's gone to see Ironhide."

"I see… are the other Autobots with him?"

"Yes, they are. I wonder how they are doing right now."

At the Washington D.C. cemetery, there all of the Autobots were, standing in front of a stone statue of Ironhide, their weapons specialist. Optimus and Rachet came toward the memorial to pay their respects to him.

"Ironhide, you were a valued soldier for the Autobot cause. I only hope that you can rest in peace now. I am sorry for not seeing it earlier. If only I knew this would happen…"

"Optimus, it wasn't your fault. Nobody could have foreseen it."

"Maybe, but I only hoped it wasn't so. I didn't want it to happen to him…"

While the Autobots continued to stand there in silence, a bright object caught Optimus's eyes. He couldn't really see what they are, but it looks different than any other meteor. They have to check it out.

"We have to go a little early Ironhide. I'm sorry we cannot stay longer."

Optimus exited the cemetery and prepared to drive toward the direction of that meteor. The Autobots all prepared to follow.

"Autobots, we are to follow that meteor. Transform and roll out!"


	3. Part 1: Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter! I'm not sure if it will meet to your perspectives so far, but if there are any mistakes, please respectfully let me know, so I may fix them. Enjoy!

Part 1: Chapter 2

The comet, flaming bright purple from the atmosphere, soared over the skies with the Autobots on its tail, yet it was too far away to catch up before it would crash on Earth. Sure enough, a half hour later, the comet slammed onto its surface, specifically a giant highway, obliterating most of the road that was in its range. After the moment it made impact, large radioactive waves of energy spontaneously erupted from the giant rock, causing many vehicles to steer out of control, due to the constant energy waves forcing them back. When the waves settled, people that were caught in a major traffic jam popped out of their cars and began cursing at the scene.

"What's the big idea?" "Come on, man, I gotta get to work!" "Bullcrap…"

Some of the people, however, crept up toward the crater to see a very dark purple crystal in the hole. The crystal continued to leak out massive amounts of energy, like it was on fire, which made most of the people tremble by the look of it. One man, a thin, heavily-clothed crook, stepped toward it without giving much thought.

"Sure looks pretty…heh, maybe I could get a small fortune from it…"

He stepped inside the crater and slid down the slopes, moving very close to the crystal. Pleads from people to stay back was caught his attention a little, but he foolishly continued to let his wild fantasies get to him. He reached for the crystal, but then the Autobots sped past the jam, turned into their robot forms, and looked down to see what the man was doing. Optimus, knowing what the threatening crystal was, tried to warn him from getting closer.

"DON'T GET NEAR THAT!"

It was too late. The radioactive energy enveloped around the man and he started to panic. He began to turn purple himself and felt a choking sensation in his body; it wasn't long before the man died by radiation. Optimus face-palmed himself and shook his head, for he witnessed such stupidity, but snapped out of it and told the people to get back.

"Don't come any closer! That is a Dark Energon crystal and it is very deadly!"

A few minutes later, vehicles from the NEST pulled up and surrounded the crater. The agents, wearing radiation suits, ran to the Dark Energon crystal to ready its transportation back to their headquarters. The Autobots looked over to see Charlotte Mearing, the Director of National Intelligence, standing right in front of them.

"It certainly is weird how we meet up again like this."

"What do you want now?"

"We'll be taking care of that meteorite there, since it's rare alien material. We must conduct some research on it to get some information about its properties and its origin and to know why it has to do with you, since you're all here. I would like some answers from all of you about what that thing is."

"We'll explain, but we cannot let you have it. It is a very dangerous material that nobody should possess."

"I agree with Optimus there, ma'am. I would recommend that this crystal be disposed of…"

"Did I ask what you wanted to do with it? I lead this confiscation because I have been chosen to do so, which means you have no say in this matter. We have military backup ensuring our safety with anybody that interferes with our mission. Try to stop us and we have our defenses attack you."

"Optimus, I'm not liking where this is going…"

"I know, Ratchet, but we cannot harm them. The only objective we can do is to make sure the Dark Energon does not destroy anything else or fall into enemy hands. We will go with them to ensure that safety."

"Understood, Optimus."

Meanwhile, back at the abandoned car factory, Astrotrain looked out the front gate to check if they weren't spotted yet. He turned around to see Shockwave right behind him unexpectedly, which startled him a little.

"Astrotrain, I've found an answer. Come with me."

They both came inside the main room and sat on some metal crates. Astrotrain looked into Shockwave's face and could tell he has an ingenious plan in his mind.

"A Dark Energon crystal, a large one, crashed into the Earth a few minutes ago. If we were to get our hands on it, I might be able to create a formula to revive our fallen brothers and crush the Autobots."

"Interesting, but the Autobots and those worthless humans must have it by now."

"I'm aware of that, which is why you come in, Astrotrain…"

Astrotrain only gave him a look of surprise and confusion.

"ME?"

Back at the NEST headquarters in Washington D.C., the team only watched as the Dark Energon crystal was carefully carried in by a fortified truck and escorted by the Autobots. However, since Optimus wished to pay more respects to the fallen Ironhide, he had sent his trusted Wreckers to carry out the escort. The radiation team carefully brought out the container which trapped all of the radiation from the Dark Energon into its main chamber of the headquarters. The Wreckers approached the door to ensure its protection, but the NEST team drove them back a little, saying they're just following orders. Frustrated by that, the Wreckers went outside to talk among themselves.

"Topspin, do you think it's a wise idea for them to keep such a dangerous item in the base?"

"Personally, Roadbuster, I think it's going to cause the death of more people. They have no knowledge of it and that is why it will destroy them."

"I would never use that stuff; I wouldn't even let it come near my weapons! They should just be rid of it so it would cause fewer problems in the world!"

"I agree with you, Leadfoot, but we only have the order to protect it from the enemies; we aren't there to sway their opinions. The only thing we can do is wait."

"Pfft, what enemies? The main forces of the Decepticons are either dead or being tracked down now. Face it Topspin; we're in an era of peace right now."

"Maybe, but there could be other Decepticon forces out there just hiding."

While the Wreckers continued talking among themselves, Lt. Col. William Lennox, who was inside the base at the time, began a conversation of their own with former NEST members Robert Epps and Hardcore Eddie, since they wanted to spend time together. Compared to what the Wreckers were talking about, their feeling was mutual.

"I don't know why Mearing wants to keep that thing in here. Didn't she, didn't we learn our lesson about those space pillars?"

"I don't like it either, but that's what society is, too stricken by greed."

"Man, I don't want to hear about this conversation. Can't we just get out of this freakin' place and just enjoy ourselves?"

"Fine, but it's what I said; it's a bad idea to keep that thing in here. Something could pop out of nowhere and take that container."

Just before Lennox and the others could make their leave from the NEST headquarters, they heard something from afar and felt a little bit of trembling on the ground. The team continued to listen, for they were partly suspicious of what's causing it and just as it was moving closer, a loud whistle blew off, though still far away, but can be heard.

"That's funny. I don't remember any trains near this area…"

"Speak of the devil."


	4. Part 1: Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3! I worked hard on this fight scene, so I hope you enjoy it!

Part 1 Chapter 3

The tremors continued to shake the room around with large whistle sounds becoming louder within each second. Dust began to form around the area. The soldiers only stood there wondering what is going on outside, but Lennox suspected an unexpected enemy approaching. He knew the war couldn't possibly be over since there are other Decepticons that could come out of nowhere like what Shockwave and his Driller did back in Chernobyl. Now isn't the time to stand around again; he decides to take action.

"You two, help me mobilize the soldiers! We're going to need weapons and ammunition stat!"

Epps and Hardcore Eddie heard the order and seeing no way out of this approaching fight they followed the order. Lennox took some soldiers with him and headed for the artillery storage bunker in the base, but that was when they heard the outside defense unit firing at the unknown assailant. Explosions rocked the corridors and some of the ceiling began to fall and crash down on the soldiers, but it did not stop them and Lennox from getting to the goal. Minutes later, with the defense unit continuing to hold off the enemy, the soldiers made it to the storage unit. Knowing they are going to have a limited carrying capacity, Lennox had to improvise.

"Alright, listen! We must grab as many guns as we can, one for each soldier! Any other soldier without a weapon will get a couple grenades; a variety is necessary! Bring the artillery turret as well! Hurry up; we don't have much time!"

The Wreckers, hearing the sound at the other side of the headquarters, quickly rushed into the base to ensure protection of the Dark Energon crystal. Meanwhile, the vehicle carrying the weapons and ammunition drove inside the giant room with the soldiers gathered up. Lennox rushed out and started throwing the guns out to the soldiers. During that process, a huge explosion was heard above them and a huge piece of the ceiling fell on the truck. The other soldiers managed to stay away, but the truck was totally crushed under the debris; fortunately the weapons were not affected. The team desperately tried to salvage any weapon they can reach but then the whistle sound was there again, this time it was so loud that the troops had to cover their ears from the piercing sound. Suddenly the train sound was now coming closer at a great speed. A loud voice shouted out toward the base.

"MAKE WAY FOR ASTROTRAIN!"

With that said, a giant train crashed through the building, causing an immense wave of force and debris to fly toward the troops. The soldiers flew away from the train and slammed on the wall behind them with the rubble flying toward them; some of the men were caught and about three were killed. The train immediately transformed into a giant bulky transformer with a gun in one hand and a fist held out in front of him. He gazed around the room with the soldiers frantically getting up and grabbing their guns.

"You call that defense out there? That wasn't even a warm-up to me! Let's see if all of you can do better!"

The soldiers started to fire the guns at Astrotrain, but were only leaving tiny dents in his armor all around. Astrotrain laughed at the sight and wanted to amuse himself more, so he took a mere small vehicle that was in the room and threw it at the grouped soldiers. Most of the soldiers dodged the attack, but a couple could not and was taken out along with the car.

"What, no strike? That's not cool!"

The soldiers continued to fend off Astrotrain from getting the Dark Energon, but Astrotrain charged after the soldiers in his sights. He rammed into a few of them and ran through the wall in front of him, killing all that was in his attack. Desperate to take out the Decepticon and knowing it was reckless, one soldier charged right next to Astrotrain's right leg and threw a grenade at it. Upon contact, the grenade exploded and Astrotrain yelled out in pain as the grenade scorched up his leg; however it wasn't enough to disable it. Astrotrain looked down to see him and angrily crushed him with his foot.

"You dare face me? That is your fate now pathetic human, crushed underneath my foot!"

Lennox, now seeing an opportunity to counterattack Astrotrain, explained his plan to both Epps and Hardcore Eddie.

"I have an idea! Rob, take some troops and flash grenades and climb up the stairs on the second floor. Eddie, you take the hand grenades and stay on the first floor. I'll order the team to drive it in the middle of this room. Wait for my command to unleash it on that thing!"

"Anything to stay alive! Let's go!"

Without hesitation, Epps and Eddie immediately got into position; Astrotrain was too busy handling the soldiers in front of him. Lennox gave the order to drive the Decepticon back with the grenades and a large artillery turret they brought with them. The grenades blew up in front of him and the gunshots were now piercing through his armor. Astrotrain was startled by the grenades and took his steps back, leaving him vulnerable to the main attack.

"Now! Throw the grenades!"

The flash grenades dropped down from above and exploded by Astrotrain, blinding him of his surroundings. Eddie and his troops prepare to perform their assault, but Astrotrain figured out their plan and reverted back into his train version and using his instincts he unleashed a thick cloud of smoke, blinding the troops as well. Unaware of where they're standing, the troops could not risk blowing themselves up with the grenades and therefore could not attack Astrotrain. Seeing this as his opportunity, Astrotrain charged toward the secure room that contained the Dark Energon crystal and crashed through the huge door. The wall crumbled as well, causing a section of the second floor, right where Epps and most of his troops were, to collapse; the fall left all of the soldiers severely injured. Astrotrain gazed upon the crystal and with utter satisfaction he seized the container. It was now time to make his leave.

"I got what I came for! It's time for me to get the slag out of here!"

Though the soldiers continued to attack, Astrotrain charged out the way he came in before and after a few steps this time he changed into a giant space shuttle and took off to the skies. The soldiers looked outside in disbelief.

"I can't believe it! That Decepticon can change into two vehicles?"

At that moment the Wreckers drove through the entrance to notice the room was demolished. They noticed the place that held the Dark Energon crystal was no longer there.

"Quick! Where did that Decepticon go?"

"He went through the way he came before and flew off as a space shuttle!"

"With the crystal in his possession it will cause a reign of terror from the Decepticons once again! Wreckers, after that shuttle!"

Without a minute of waiting, the Wreckers drove out to the open field and onto the road and at full speed began their pursuit on Astrotrain and the Dark Energon crystal…


End file.
